Kamen Rider Ryujishi
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland, has become goth since his parents' disappearance. However, when monsters called Dracor attack Japan, Jacob becomes a hero that rocks Japan to it's core


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 here with a new story called _Kamen Rider Ryujishi_

The story is about Jacob "Richland" Woods. The son of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland, as he fights monsters called Dracor as Kamen Rider Ryujishi, a dragon-themed Kamen Rider.

Me and KKSparks own Jacob and Scarlet, Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, I own the Demonites, SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog, Secret-Universe/cmara owns SONIC TNG, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show

This goes out to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and little sister figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

This will be Sonic-styled, so the characters are Mobians.

_A long time ago, there were a race of monsters that terrorized Humans and Mobians alike, they ravaged landscapes, and murdered dozens of innocent people._

_There was a major war between Mobians and Humans against the monsters that were known as "Demonites"_

_All seemed lost for the Humans and Mobians..._

_But, a lone figure clad in dragon-themed armor fought them off, using the powers of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Ice, Darkness, and Holy Light, however-_

* slam!*

**Location: Neo Japan**

**Year: 25XX**

**Neo Japan Library**

A gloved hand shut the book closed, the figure was about 15 in age, he was a Mobian fox-wolf hybrid with black fur, silver white hair styled like L's, a Tails the Fox like muzzle, blue eyes, bat wings, and one tail with a white tip. He wore black and red Gothic boy's clothing. This was Jacob "Richland" Woods. The son of Jeff and Lydia, his parents disappeared, so he and his little sister, Scarlet lived and worked at South Pines park

"Who wrote this depressing story?" said Jacob as he looked at the cover "It doesn't say who wrote it...and there's no title..."

Jacob walked back to the park, where he lived and worked.

"Hey, kiddo!" said Benson

"Hey, Benson." said Jacob

Later, Benson looked at the book Jacob was looking at

"Weird...most of the pages are blank..." said Benson

The gang decided to just leave it there.

(Opening Song: "WILD FANG" by Janne Da Arc)

Instrumental: It shows Ryujishi standing, silhouetted, until the darkness clears, revealing Ryujishi.

(**Togisumasareta tsume wo hate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke**) It shows Ryujishi with the Dragon Blade in his hand, ready for action

(**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai**) Ryujishi then rushes the monsters, and the logo appears

(**Tsukuriwarai... Sonomama na no? Shiawase na no? Uso wa nai?** ) Jacob is seen chatting with his sister and friends, and he walks off

(**Tojikomete shimau koto ga kashikoku ikiru koto janai**) Jacob is holding a photo of his parents, with him as a kid, and Scarlet as a baby, and looking back before his parents' dissappearance

(**Migi ni narae... Sore de ii no? Sore ja tada no kikai ja nai?**) The DragoCharger appears, and Jacob is observing it

(**Tsumetai karada no naka no atsui tamashii wo yobisamase**) Jacob and Scarlet are walking with their friends, and they later hang out.

(**Daremo minna mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiteru**) It shows the Demonites plotting their next move

(**Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase!**) Jacob turns a DragoKey in the DragoCharger, and he becomes Ryujishi

(**Togisumasareta tsume wo hate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke**) Ryujishi is using his various martial arts skills, and he summons the Dragon Blade sword, and starts slashing at the Darklings.

(**Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru**) It shows the valiant Kamen Rider MEGA, and the mysterious Mashin Akuma

(**Sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wa kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare**) Ryushin switches through his Fire, Water, Lightning, Air, Earth, Darkness, Ice and Light stages, and does his Draconic Strike rider kick as the monster exploded

(**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai**) Ryujishi drives off on his Dragon Striker, his optics shimmering in the sunlight.

(end of Opening Song)

Chapter 1: The Roaring Dragon

**Location: Mount Mokuba**

It shows 3 scientists facing a coffin.

"Almost done?" said explorer #1

"Yep." said Explorer #2

That's when the 3rd explorer ended up breaking the coffin open

"Oh, nice one, butterfingers!" said the first explorer, in a sarcastic tone

"S-sorry!" said the 3rd explorer

"Um..." said the 2nd explorer "Guys?"

"What!?" said the 2 other explorers

The coffin burst open, revealing a demon that looks like Monster Form Basco ta Jolokia from _Kaizoku Sentai__ Gokaiger_, with the head of Nightmare from _Soul Calibur 4_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the demon laughed "After millions of years, I, Aeon the King of the Demonites am free!", he spoke in a voice similar to Alucard's.

The 3 explorers were then killed when the monster snapped two of the men's necks, and beheaded the 3rd man with his sword which looked like the Satan Saber with the blade of the Garo Sword

"Rise from your resting places, my subjects!" said Malakor

With that, 3 more beings appeared.

The first being looked like Gogeet from "Garo: Makai No Hana" with the face of Deathferd from "Guyferd", in his hand was a sword similar to the Long Sword from _Sword Art Online_, this was Draken, the master swordsman

The second being looked like Deathstroke from Injustice: Gods Among Us with the Arkham Origins Deathstroke mask. His mask was off, revealing the head of Enter Unite, this was Malakor, the master assassin

The 3rd being resembled Jester from _Justice League Doom_ mixed with Laughing Jack, this was Jirzo, the jester.

"My followers," said Malakor "Today is the day we make the Humans and Mobians pay!"

"Yes!" said Draken "My sword hungers for Human and Mobian blood!"

"I want to wipe those pitiful beings off the map!" said Aeon

"We will rule Japan!" said Jirzo

"Indeed, my subjects." said Malakor "But we need to summon a Dracor to attack the Humans and Mobians."

"Perhaps the Mantis Dracor?" said Draken.

"Not a bad idea!" said Aeon.

Malakor then summoned the monster with dark magics, the Mantis Dracor looked like the Kamikiri Yummy from _Kamen Rider OOO_ with the head of the Sectio Worm from _Kamen Rider Kabuto_, and blades on his forearms

"Sire..." said the Mantis Dracor.

"I want you to make the Mobians and Humans suffer!" said Malakor.

The Mantis Dracor nodded, and teleported to the surface.

Jacob was walking alone, until he heard an explosion

"What the?" said Jacob

Jacob looked to see a burning building, and noticed beings similar to Gelnewts with the heads of Gormin.

"What are those things...?" said Jacob

The beings then rushed Jacob, but the teenage boy used his martial arts skills to fend them off.

"Darklings, retreat!" said a voice

The beings, known as Darklings, then dissipated into ashes.

Jacob saw a monster that was a humanoid praying mantis

"What are you?" said Jacob

"A Dracor..." said the Mantis Dracor

Jacob watched as the monster rushed him, head on.

"Too slow!" said the Mantis Dracor

The Mantis Dracor then knocked Jacob to the ground.

"Now to finish you off!" growled the Mantis Dracor "GOODBYE FOREVER, HUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The Mantis Dracor was about to kill Jacob, until there was a flash of light.

_**Jacob's subconscious**_

"_Am I dead...?"_ said Jacob

"_No, child."_ said a voice _"You are not."_

Jacob saw a red dragon that looked like Ultimate Dragonoid, with the wings of Genesis Dragonoid, and the head of WizarDragon

"_A dragon?"_ said Jacob

"_I am Ryushin."_ said the dragon. _"Jacob, you will be given the power to fight those monsters."_

"_Really?"_ said Jacob _"How?"_

A belt appeared on Jacob's waist. It looked like the Arcle, but with the Powered Altar Ring in the center.

"_Behold." _said Ryujishi _"The DragoCharger."_

"_Thanks."_ said Jacob

"_My power is yours, Jacob." _said Ryujishi _"Take it."_

Jacob opened his eyes to see the Mantis Dracor squealing like a little girl, because a Mobian wolf-fox hybrid with white fur, black hair, one tail with a black tip, and bat wings, wearing a black and red dress was biting his hand, the child in question was Jacob's sister, Scarlet.

"Sis!" said Jacob

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" screamed the Mantis Dracor

"YOU LEAVE MY BIG BROTHER ALONE!" yelled Scarlet.

"UN. HAND. ME!" roared the Mantis Dracor as he threw Scarlet off of him

"Owie!" said Scarlet

"SCARLET!" said Jacob, horrified that his sister got hurt, and a new emotion took him over: anger.

Jacob cared a lot about Scarlet, and was really protective of her, so if a bully were to harm Scarlet, Jacob would beat the punk within an inch of his life.

"NOBODY HARMS MY LITTLE SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" said Jacob as the DragoCharger appeared on his waist, and Jacob took out something similar to the Brachio Key from _Power Rangers Dino Thunder,_ and put it on the left side of his belt

"HENSHIN!" said Jacob as he turned it

=**FIRE STAGE!=**

(OST: "Fallen Angels" by Black Veil Brides)

Jacob's body was engulfed in fire, as a fire construct of a Japanese dragon flew around him, absorbing the flames

The dragon flew into Jacob, transforming him

In Jacob's place was a Kamen Rider. He looked like Flame Dragon Armor Hero from the Chinese TV Show, _Armor Heroes,_ with God Ryukendo's head, and Ryugen's faceplate, he had Flame Dragon Wizard's forehead crystal. His gloves had claws on the fingertips, and his optics were acid green. His armor was colored red, orange and gold.

"Wow..." said Scarlet.

"Who are you?" said the Mantis Dracor

"Me?" the armored figure spoke "I am Kamen Rider...Ryujishi!"

Ryujishi then rushed the Mantis Dracor, and began battering the monster with his fists, he punched, he kicked, he chopped.

The Mantis Dracor got angry, and sent energy blades at Ryujishi, but the dragon-themed Kamen Rider evaded them

"Too slow!" said Ryujishi

Scarlet witnessed her big brother fight to protect her

_'Enhanced combat skills, pyrokenisis, and superhuman strength!'_ Thought Scarlet _'My big brother...he's an actual Kamen Rider!'_

The Mantis Dracor rushed Ryujishi again, but got battered again.

"Just face it, you're outclassed here." said Ryujishi.

"Why you!" said the Mantis Dracor as he ran to the top of the building.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, PUNK!" said Ryujishi.

Once they made it to the roof, the two continued their fight. The Mantis Dracor had some blood on his leg, arm, and left side of his head.

"WHOA!" said the Mantis Dracor "W-w-w-w-we're 30 stories high! We'll fall!"

"Wrong." said Ryujishi "You'll the one who'll fall."

Ryujishi then grabbed the Mantis Dracor, and threw him

"Y-YOU'RE INSANE!" said the Mantis Dracor as he dropped like a stone as Ryujishi jumped high into the air.

"And the finish!" said Ryujishi as he turned another key

**=FINAL CRASH!=**

Ryujishi's left leg caught on fire, with a dragon's head at the end as he did a flying side kick

"DRACONIC STRIKE!" said Ryujishi as he sailed in with the force of a comet, blasting through the Mantis Dracor while in midair

"Embrace the darkness..." Ryujishi began "And rest in peace."

Scarlet flew down with her bat wings to see her brother destroy the monster.

The Mantis Dracor then exploded.

Ryujishi then changed back

Jacob then took a deep intake of air, and sighed.

"Jacob!" said Scarlet as she hugged her big brother

"Don't worry sis..." said Jacob "Big brother's gotcha."

Back at the Nightmare Castle

"WHAT!?" growled Aeon "A KAMEN RIDER!? HERE!?"

"I've heard the legends, but still, I never imagined this." said Malakor.

"No matter!" said Aeon "Soon, Earth will be mine...and that infernal Kamen Rider Ryujishi shall be destroyed!"

Aeon was so angry, he gave his followers a splitting headache.

Back at South Pines Park, the gang was celebrating.

"To Jacob!" said Scarlet

"TO JACOB!" the gang said as they toasted their sodas.

The gang celebrated all night.

(Ending Song: "Hekireki" by LAST ALLIANCE)

(It shows Ryujishi driving his bike on a cloudy day)

**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa  
Hashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume  
Tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki  
Kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**

**Aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare**  
**Machiwabita kono kaze ga kata naderu**  
**Ryou no te ni nigiritsuzuketekita**  
**Seiten no hekireki to iu nihiru na kibou**

**Hashiritsuzukeru ashi o tome**  
**Uchitsuzukeru kobushi o hiraita**  
**Tenohira ni kizanda**  
**Kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**

**Asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**  
**Tasogare sora de namida koraete**  
**Yagate otona ni naru bokura e**  
**Seiten no hekireki**

(an instrumental of "WILD FANG" plays)

Next time, on "Kamen Rider Ryujishi"

A string of murders is occuring

Benson-"This is bad..."

Also, a Bat Dracor emerges

Bat Dracor-"TIME TO DIE!"

And Ryujishi gets his own set of wheels: The Dragon Striker

Jacob-"Let's go!"

Can Ryujishi clip this bat's wings?

Find out in chapter 2:

I must say, I am proud of this piece.

Read and review, good people of FanFiction!

I used to be called "NathanDeathFire", but I changed it to PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 I hope you all like the new pen-name.


End file.
